What Happens In Central City
by RandomnessOfVictoria
Summary: Months after her trip to Central City, Felicity returns. This time she has come with Oliver. They need Barry's help on a case. Oliver is filled in on the events of Felicity's last visit. Currently, a one shot.


**HELLO! I got this prompt from Tumblr and I couldn't resist the opportunity. I am so behind on my other story. But, I have been super busy. I plan to update soon. This is for all you Olicity fans.**

**I only own this plot. **

**Peace- Victoria**

Tracking their latest fugitive to Central City had not been in Oliver's plan. It had also not been in his plan to drag Barry Allen into his case. However, Felicity had insisted that they could use his help. Felicity, of course, had tagged along as support for the mission. Well, she had insisted that she was going as support, but he knew that she was really more interested in seeing her friends that she had accumulated in Central. He tried not to let her propensity for putting herself in physical danger, for the sake of friendships, annoy him too much. Honestly he didn't mind too much because, he'd rather be near her regardless of the situation, than to never be around her at all.

It had been months since Felicity had made her solo trip to Central City to see Barry and become involved with another team of what she preferred to call heroes. Since that time, the tension in Oliver and Felicity's relationship had hit a boiling point. Trying to be adults about it was becoming more and more difficult. He found himself in a situation of role reversal. He was the one pining. She was quietly accepting his rules about their romantic situation. An overnight trip was not what the two of them needed. The proximity of the train ride was enough to drive him mad.

Upon arriving to the Central, the duo learned that Barry was involved in a case that stemmed from their fugitive's entry into the city. When Felicity finally got in contact with him that night, they learned that he was in his lab at the police station working on his day job. Felicity entered the room the old-fashioned way. Oliver, to escape notice in his leather with his full arsenal would enter through a window. He watched through the window as Barry and Felicity embraced. A pang of jealousy shot through him. This kid made him jealous. He watched as the smile that Felicity gave Barry reached her eyes. A rare sighting these days. She knew he was waiting, so as she motioned to the window Barry straightened and opened the window to let him in.

"Barry." He greeted him with as little gruffness as he could manage.

"Good to see you again, Oli.." Barry's greeting was cut off by a young woman barging into his lab calling his name.

"Barry Allen, I thought you were my best friend, how many times are you gonna stand…" the girl began ranting and quickly cut off.

Her eyes caught on Felicity and she smiled. Felicity's face carried a similar smile and then quick flash of horror. They knew and liked each other. Oliver read the friendship.

"Iris." Barry whispered in a panicky tone.

Iris's eyes came to rest on Oliver who had moved away from the others and slightly into the shadows of the room. Her mouth turned into a small surprised "o". She quickly recovered and her eyes became inquisitive and she turned on Barry.

"So… Barry, when we talked this morning you didn't mention that you would be having guests. I know Felicity. But this shadowy gentleman… the green, the hood, the bow. I am going to take a wild guess and say you are – "

Oliver growled quickly covering his voice, "A friend of Miss Smoak." At the same time the name of his alter ego fell from her lips.

Iris's eyes lit up with avid curiosity as she turned her full attention on Oliver leaving the others at her back. "Well, so the Starling City Arrow is friends with Felicity. The only thing that could surprise me more is if you said she was friends with Streak." Felicity's eyes flickered to Barry.

"Iris West. To be honest, I have been keeping tabs on you. Call it journalistic curiosity. You actions have interested me about as much as the Streak. People are calling you a hero."

Barry coughed. "The Arrow is here about a case Iris. He asked for my forensic knowledge. Felicity told him about me. No time for journalistic curiosity."

"Felicity," Iris turned on the blonde, "I wished you would have mentioned that you know the Arrow. I would definitely like your view of helping someone like him. All anonymous of course. But then again, I wouldn't expect you to bring up something like this on a date with Barry, Eddie, and I."

* * *

><p>Oliver snapped to attention. Felicity saw his body tense. She could see a scowl deepen under his hood. She had told Oliver about her trip to Central City and that it had been "eventful". She knew he had just assumed that she meant the situation with the fugitive that Cisco had given the moniker "Captain Cold" to. She had failed to mention what happened between her and Barry.<p>

He eyes flew to Barry who was giving Iris a look that said to stop talking. Iris raised her eyebrow and snapped her mouth shut.

"We all have our secrets, Miss West." Oliver stated. Felicity felt his gaze on her and it made her wish she was as fast as Barry. She really wished that she could escape the awkward situation that for the first time her mouth did not cause. "We really need Barry's help with this case. So if you don't mind."

Felicity knew that Iris would not be one to back down from a story or lead. But surprisingly enough she nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you. Felicity good to see you. Barry, we will be having a lengthy conversation about this." Barry visibly winced and then his eyes longingly followed her out of the door.

"Sounds like you guys had more fun than I realized on your last visit here." Barry looked like he was preparing to make a run for it if need be.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Oliver. That shade of green is too putrid." Felicity sassed. Oliver's body shifted. "It isn't like I have to tell you who I date or kiss." The moment the word escaped her lips, Felicity knew she had said too much. In less time than it took to blink, Barry was as far across the room as he could get from Oliver.

Oliver pulled back his hood and stared at them. He had to deal with Palmer and Allen.

"Hey man," Barry said putting up his hands, "it was once. We are just friends. We talked about you."

Felicity sighed. "Just give me the information I came here for Barry." Oliver stated evenly. Barry gave Oliver the information he had travelled half a day for.

Oliver watched as Felicity hugged Barry goodbye. "Tell Iris I said goodbye. Remember what we talked about with her." When she went to go out the door, he grabbed her hand. He went to the window, nodded to Barry, shot his anchoring arrow out the window, and pulled her close. She gasped as they swung out.

When they found their footing, he looked at her. "So you and Barry?"

"Don't get brooding and make it more than it is. Our situation is more than confusing as it is." Her hand went to his face as he got ready to go after the real criminal. She headed to S.T.A.R Labs to set-up good tech support. Once he got the lunatic, they would be heading home. Maybe to some happiness.

Coming to Central City had not been in Oliver's plan. It had also not been in his plan to drag Barry Allen into his love life. He did not want his heart to become anymore shattered. Starling with all its problems looked so much brighter. However, according to Barry, things just may be looking up for him and his Girl Wednesday.


End file.
